The Christmas That Wasn't Christmas
by squ1d
Summary: Kurt learns that Blaine's Christmas will be less than ideal. Putting that Hummel determination to good use, he sets about ensuring that Blaine has the best Christmas ever.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I haven't forgotten about my other story 'How Can You Mend A Broken Heart'. Next chapter should be up next week. Meanwhile as this one is seasonal, I was on a time limit. It's in two parts and the second will be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy. All reviews gratefully accepted.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Walking up to the corner table in the Lima Bean carrying two gingerbread lattes, Blaine watched as Kurt sat admiring the Christmas gifts that he'd purchased, looking very pleased with himself. They'd spent the last three hours in the mall and it never ceased to amaze Blaine, both how much Kurt enjoyed shopping and how he always knew what to buy.

Kurt looked up and smiled thanks as Blaine placed the coffees on the table and sat down.

"Dad is absolutely going to love this cap. I can't wait to see him open it."

"I think you'll have a hard time separating him from his current one. I've hardly ever seen him without it. "

"You underestimate my skills of persuasion."

"I transferred school's Kurt. I'm well aware of your skills in that department."

They both grinned at each other and as Blaine took another couple of sips of his coffee, Kurt studied him curiously.

"You didn't buy much?" Kurt queried and he thought he saw Blaine shift a little in his seat. His eyes looked down.

"Well there's not really much to get. Mom and Dad don't really do presents anymore, so I just get them some small gifts. My brother is away, which just leaves you and Wes and David. Those two are easy to buy for."

Kurt was like a dog with a bone when he sensed he wasn't getting the full picture. He wasn't going to let the nagging feeling that he had go and as casually as he could manage he carried on.

"Your parents don't do presents?"

Blaine shrugged. "Well, they don't really understand what I'm into, so they usually just give me some money to choose something once Christmas is over."

Blaine could see Kurt was looking mildly horrified.

"It's okay. I mean, at least I know I can pick what I want, rather than my Dad getting me another football or a tool set."

"So what do you Anderson's do on Christmas day?"

Blaine sighed. He knew Kurt was on a mission now. There was no point avoiding the questions. He'd keep going until he got what he wanted.

"Not much. Dinner at home and then we have family around in the evening. It's all quite boring. I usually just hang out in my room. It can get a bit chaotic once everyone arrives."

"Good Gaga that sounds a bit depressing. That's not really what the holidays are meant to be about."

Blaine gave a small shrug and tried to force out a smile. "Beats my parents trying to find any aspect of my life to brag about other than Glee." Imitating his father's voice, he continued. "Because that's not what young men should do."

Squeezing Blaine's hand, Kurt tried to smile back, but he was far from happy.

"You know, you could come and spent Christmas with my family. I can't promise it won't be chaotic, but it's usually good fun."

"Thank you. I couldn't think of a more perfect way to spend Christmas but my parents would never allow it. It just wouldn't look good if I wasn't at least in the house."

Kurt was at a loss. He didn't like this one little bit, but he didn't know what to do.

"Kurt, I can see the look on your face. Honestly it's fine, it's just how we do Christmas. I'm used to it."

x- x- x- x-

Kurt had been sitting in silence on a stool in the workshop for the last 20 minutes. Burt, who had cars stacking up in a last minute Christmas rush, could tell something was wrong, but he had been hoping to put the conversation off until after closing. Finally though, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Kurt. I can hear you thinking from over here. What's up?"

Judging by the sigh that came from Kurt, Burt knew this wasn't going to be quick.

"It's Blaine"

"Blaine. You two had a fight or something?"

"No..no..nothing like that. It's Christmas."

"Wanna be a little more specific."

"Apparently the Anderson family Christmas involves having no presents to unwrap and Blaine spending the day in his room, so as not to embarrass his family with his less-than-macho ways."

Burt let out a long deep breath. "Well that sounds very Dickens like. They're seriously that uncomfortable with Blaine's lifestyle?"

"Dad, they don't even know what Blaine's lifestyle is like. It's like they're scared to find out in case it confirms what they suspect. And heaven forbid the neighbours or their golf club buddies find out that Blaine isn't head of the football squad or dating a cheerleader."

"It's not right Kurt, I know, but you can't force them to change. "

"So what do I do Dad?"

"Why don't you ask him to come to us on Christmas day? We'd be happy to have him there."

"I already tried that. He said his parents would never allow it."

"Well maybe you can't do anything about the big day. But you know what? It doesn't have to be Christmas Day for it to be Christmas bud."

Burt picked up his wrench and went back to the car, leaving Kurt pondering what his Dad had said.

- x - x - x - x – x

Blaine pulled into the Hummel driveway on Thursday afternoon smiling. He'd got a cryptic text message from Kurt the night before, asking if he'd like to stay over for a few days. Blaine jumped at the chance to get out of the house and spend more time at the Hummel's, but he couldn't help but be curious as to why he was being invited. Sure, he'd stayed over for the occasional night, but never for a few days.

Dragging his overnight bag up the path, his hand rose to press the doorbell. Before he got the chance though, the door was flung open and Kurt stood there grinning.

Blaine tilted his head to the side and studied Kurt curiously. "Hello Mr Hummel."

"Welcome Mr Anderson and a very merry Christmas."

Kurt gestured for Blaine to follow him into the living room. As he did, Blaine's eyes darted around the room, which had been transformed into some kind of winter wonderland.

"How about a seasonal cinnamon hot chocolate?"

"Sure"

Kurt returned five minutes later to find Blaine still staring around the room in awe at the decorations.

"We go a little crazy, I guess. We all just love the holidays. I have to filter out some of Finn's more hideous choices."

"It's beautiful. Aren't you missing a tree though?"

"Well, funny should mention that, because that is our plan for this afternoon. I need your assistance to both select and decorate the Hummel family Christmas tree."

"Well I don't know how much help I'll be with that but I wouldn't want to disappoint the Hummel's."

Blaine was smiling, but he paused. "Kurt, what's going on? I would always jump at the chance to spend more time with you, but I get the feeling something else is going on."

Kurt shrugged.

"I figure that if December 25th can't be the day that it is supposed to be, then we move it."

"What?"

"We're moving Christmas. Today is now officially the 23rd, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and on Saturday we shall be celebrating Christmas Day. You get the full Christmas extravaganza, just one day early."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. It's our first Christmas together, I want to make it special. So come on. Drink up. We have a tree to buy."

As Kurt drove to the tree lot, singing along to Christmas tunes on the stereo, Blaine kept glancing over at him. He never dreamed that anyone would do anything this special for him. He didn't hate Christmas. He loved the merriment of it, but it was quite a lonely time as well. The idea of spending Christmas as part of a real family - even if it was a day early - was quite exciting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Kurt and Blaine dragged the tree into the house a couple of hours later, the boxes of tree decorations had been left out on the living room floor and they could hear dishes clinking in the kitchen.

As they moved it to the corner and removed all of their winter layers, Carole emerged, wiping her hands on a cloth.

"Hey you two."

"Hi Carole"

"Hi Mrs Hummel"

"I keep saying sweetie, call me Carole."

"Thanks"

"That's a beautiful tree boys. Burt left the decorations out for you. He's just popped out; he'll be back in a bit for the big switch on. Dinner will be at about 7."

"Thanks Mrs... erm Carole."

Clapping his hands Kurt turned to Blaine. "Right, let's get started. We're going to have the best looking Christmas tree in Ohio."

Carole stood watching the two boys. She always loved having Blaine around the house. He was polite and charming and watching Kurt and Blaine together was delightful. This was something else though. When Kurt had explained his plans for 'the Christmas that wasn't Christmas', Burt and Carole had been determined to help make it as special as possible. Carole couldn't understand how Blaine's parents couldn't accept and appreciate their own child. Hell, if his parents were not going all out to make Christmas special for him, then they would.

Smiling again at the boys, she left them to the decorating.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Burt entered the house followed by Finn a couple of hours later, there were ornaments strewn across the living room and Blaine was up a ladder adding the star to the top of the tree. Kurt was just standing there judging his work.

"Wow. Dudes, that looks awesome. It must have taken you ages."

"All in a day's work Finn. Just wait until the lights are on."

"I'm impressed kiddo. Good work. Let's light it up." Burt rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

Carole came rushing in from the kitchen as Blaine stepped down the ladder. "Wait for me."

They all stood around the tree as Kurt grabbed the chord for the lights. Finn looked like an excited child, Carole put her arm around the shoulders of a nervous looking Blaine and Burt was getting a little impatient.

"Ready! Three, two, one... go."

It was beautiful. The lights twinkled against the ornaments and everyone started clapping, along with a few whoops from Finn.

The celebration was interrupted by Burt.

"I now officially declare it Christmas." Slapping Blaine on the shoulder he continued. "Right, if I smell correctly dinner is ready and I can imagine you two have worked up an appetite."

Kurt could see Blaine starting to relax and the smile on his face at Burt's gesture warmed his heart. He could make this Christmas special for Blaine, he knew he could.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Several hours later, when they (or mainly Finn) had polished off one of Carole's famous stews, Kurt and Blaine were relaxing in Kurt's room.

"So how exactly how did you manage to persuade your Dad to let me stay in your room for a couple of nights? I've always had the couch before."

"Let's just say we had a conversation about the stage we were at in our relationship, which involved both of us taking it in turns to cover our ears. The outcome being that as much as he'd like to lock me in my room for ever more, he knows it's not practical."

Blaine laughed. "Well I'm glad he changed his mind."

"Want to watch a DVD? What's your favourite Christmas movie?"

Blaine blushed.

"Come on, out with it. What is it? It's a Wonderful Life? Home Alone? What?"

"Erm... Muppet's Christmas Carol."

"Ha. Light the lamp, not the rat!"

"That's the one."

"Well it just so happens that I have a copy. So sit back and relax and if you have any room left I have some of Carole's gingerbread cookies stashed away."

"Now that's tempting."

By the end of the film, the cookies had been polished off, they'd sung their way through the film and both boys were asleep in each other's arms.

When Burt passed Kurt's room later that night, he took in the sight of the two of them, before throwing a blanket over them and turning the TV and the light off. It looked like stage one of Kurt's plan was working perfectly and Burt couldn't be happier.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

tbc – One more chapter to go.


	2. Chapter 2

As this was slowly getting longer and longer, I've decided to split this into three chapters rather than two. So one final chapter is being polished off and should follow shortly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Kurt turned over the next morning, he saw a mop of curls and some hazel eyes staring back at him. It took a second or two to remember what had happened, but the smile on Blaine's face reminded him.

"Morning"

"Morning"

"So you said today is Christmas Eve right? So what are we doing?"

Kurt smiled. "Someone's just a little bit excited."

"Just a little. Come on Kurt, spill."

"Well, I thought we could visit the local Christmas market. They have lots of hand crafted gift stalls and mulled wine and carollers. Then I have some wrapping that I need to do and then this evening I have a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

Blaine stayed silent for a minute and Kurt could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Kurt. Thank you. Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before. I think this is going to be the best Christmas ever."

"You're welcome"

" I love you."

"I love you too."

The two of them linked hands before continuing to stare at each other.

"Come on. Carole's usually making pancakes by now. If we don't get in quick, Finn and Dad will have finished them all. If it's editable and not nailed down, it's gone in this house."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The snow had been coming down heavy overnight, making Lima seem even more Christmassy. The Christmas market was busy with last minute shoppers and parents queuing with their children to see Santa. The two boys wandered slowly around the market, admiring all of the handcrafted gifts, neither buying anything, but just enjoying browsing.

After a couple of hours of shopping and a ride on the carousel, Kurt and Blaine sat down for some hot punch.

"It's so Christmassy here, you can't help but get swept up in it" Kurt said.

"Your plan is most definitely working." Blaine winked at him. Kurt gave him a shy grin in return.

Kurt started looking around in bags. "Erm, I think I left one of my gloves at that last stall. Can you watch my stuff, whilst I run back and get it?" Kurt rushed off without even waiting for a response.

Whilst Kurt was gone, Blaine looked around at the market. There was one corner that they hadn't yet looked around, but Blaine liked what he saw.

When Kurt returned with a hurried "got it", Blaine seized his opportunity.

"Hey Kurt, have you seen that they have an ice rink. Let's skate."

"No...no..no..no. Kurt Hummel does not skate."

"Pleeaaase...come on Kurt it will be fun and very festive."

Kurt took in the puppy dog eyes and smile and could feel his determination waning. "I can't skate. Is this revenge for me not telling you where we're going tonight?"

"Ha. I'll hold you up. Come on."

Twenty minutes later and both Blaine and Kurt were booted up. Blaine like an excited child, whilst Kurt looked a trip to the dentist would be more appealing. Blaine stepped on the ice first before turning around to help Kurt, whose knuckles were white as he gripped hard on the rail.

"So help me God Blaine Anderson, if I die on the ice, I'm coming back to haunt you forever more."

Blaine just chuckled. "Come on. You should probably loosen your grip just a little bit Kurt. Otherwise you won't be able to move that far. I won't let you fall."

"Hmm..."

After being lapped a couple of times by a child who looked like she was about five years old, Kurt did as he was told and loosened up.

Fifteen minutes later and Kurt was only holding on to the rail with one hand and on to Blaine with the other. Blaine could see a smile starting to form on his face.

"Come on Kurt, our times nearly up. Let's at least do one lap, not holding on at all. You trust me right?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but gradually eased his hand off of the rail. "I suppose so."

Half way around the rink and Kurt was starting to get his confidence. His arms flailing around less and the squeals had quietened down. As the whistle went to signal that time was up, they made their way around the rink to the exit and then that was when it happened. The little girl who had previously lapped Kurt, knocked in to him. It was just a light knock, but enough to make him lose his balance.

Kurt went down with a thud and gripping Blaine's hand tighter in the process, took him down with him. Blaine immediately turned to Kurt. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"Oww"

Blaine helped him up and looked at him concerned.

"I got cut up by a five year old Blaine. My bum is wet and these are my best Marc Jacob jeans. I'm not sure okay is exactly how I'd describe it."

Blaine just smiled. If he was well enough to bitch, he'd be just fine. "Fall aside. You had fun and you know it..."

"Hmmm..." Kurt replied, but Blaine thought he saw a hint of a smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that evening, Kurt and Blaine were both in Kurt's car and on their way to Blaine's surprise. They'd gotten home from the market, dried off and spent the afternoon wrapping presents and watching TV. Burt thought it was hilarious that Blaine had managed to persuade Kurt to skate and Kurt had threatened Blaine that he wasn't to tell anyone else what had happened.

Throughout the afternoon, Blaine had made several half-hearted attempts at getting Kurt to tell him what his surprise was, but Kurt wouldn't even give a hint.

By the time they pulled into the parking lot of the local theatre, Blaine was practically bouncing in his seat.

"We're going to see a show?" Blaine said with wide eyes.

"Come and see."

They exited the car and walked around to the local theatre where people were milling around outside. Blaine could then finally see what his surprise was. In big letters across the front of the theatre, he could see 'Carols by Candlelight'. He turned to a grinning Kurt with a questioning look.  
>"It says carols but it's basically classic Christmas songs, like 'Jingle Bell Rock' and 'Last Christmas'. They have a full orchestra and soloists. You get a song sheet, everyone sings along, and then the audience is divided up for the 12 days of Christmas and has to do all of the actions; it's a 100% pure Christmas cheese. I thought you'd love it."<p>

"Oh I do." Blaine wanted to plant a kiss on Kurt, but considered their location and settled for a squeeze of his hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Two hours later and the boys exited the theatre, all sung out but with huge smiles on their faces.

"That was so much fun Kurt. Thank you. I didn't even know they did shows like that. The theatre looked so beautiful by candlelight."

"Well this is apparently an annual event, so I say we start a new Christmas tradition."

"If it means I get to see you mime eight maids are milking every year, how can I turn down an offer like that?"

"We never speak of that again."

Blaine laughed loudly at Kurt's indignant face.

Walking back to the car, the two linked arms.

"I feel like I should be doing more to make your Christmas special Kurt. You've done so much for me already."

"You don't need to. Besides I'm not entirely doing this for unselfish reasons Blaine. I know you said it's what you're used to, but it turns my stomach to think of your Christmas being cooped up in your room. I love you Blaine. If you're happy, I'm happy."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's arm tighter and rested his head on his shoulder as they walked.

"You know, I knew that my family never exactly had the most perfect Christmas', but I never realised before how much it upset me. I look at your family and you're so together. It's what Christmas is all about. I'm glad to be sharing it with you."

"You're part of our family too you know. You're stuck with us now... I'm sorry."

Both grinning, they continued back home, singing their favourite songs from the show and telling each other anecdotes from their childhood Christmases.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, when they were cuddled up in Kurt's bed, Kurt turned to Blaine. "So Santa's coming tonight."

Blaine chuckled. "You may be able to move the celebrations a day earlier Kurt, but I think Santa's got a pretty set schedule. "

Kurt just raised his eyebrows, leaving Blaine wondering what he was up to.

"So, what's the plan for our Christmas Day?"

"Presents of course, Christmas dinner and maybe even some games?"

"Sounds perfect"

"Night Blaine." Kurt reached over and turned the bedside lamp off before snuggling back against Blaine.

"Night Kurt"

Exhausted, it didn't take too long for both boys to be gently snoring and in a deep enough sleep that they didn't hear Burt and Carole at the bedroom door whispering.

"You'll have to be quick Burt, or they'll hear you."

"Okay. I'm going in. Get ready to run if they stir."

Burt was now creeping across the bedroom floor towards Kurt's bookcase, where he hung the two stockings he was carrying. As he made his way back there was a loud groan from the bed and Blaine turned over. Burt froze to the spot and Carole could see the panicked look on his face but was powerless to help.

After what felt like hours, but in actual fact was only a couple of minutes, Blaine seemed to settle back into sleep. When he was sure it was safe, Burt practically ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"You're quite the ninja sweetheart."

"I thought I was busted. I'll never forget the year that Kurt woke up whilst I was putting his presents out. I'm too old to be crawling commando style across the floor like that again."

Carole just laughed.

Guiding her away from the door, Burt continued to whisper. "Did you get everything for tomorrow?"

"Yes. We're all set. Finn's onboard and I've cleared the day tomorrow. I can't wait to see their faces."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

tbc – one more chapter to go

As always, reviews are very much appreciated and gratefully received.


	3. Chapter 3

So this is now four chapters rather than two but here are the final two parts. Hope you enjoy them. Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. Appreciated as always.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine was first to open his eyes the next morning. After smiling down at a sleeping Kurt for a few minutes, he looked around the room, eyes immediately drawn to the stockings hanging from the bookcase.

He gave Kurt a quick shake. "Kurt, wake up."

"Huh"

Kurt who wasn't quite awake, attempted to turn over and go back to sleep, but Blaine wasn't going to let up and he shook him again as he chuckled.

"Santa's been Kurt! Look."

Now he had Kurt's attention. Kurt looked over to what Blaine was pointing at bemused. When he spotted the stockings, he stared open mouthed.

"Kurt aww that's so sweet. " He poked Kurt in the ribs with his fingers.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't know anything about it."

"Hmm of course you don't. I'm surprised you didn't wake me up when you moved."

"No seriously Blaine, it wasn't me." Kurt was confused now and not just because he'd been asleep just a few moments earlier.

Blaine saw Kurt's confused face, but just figured Kurt was teasing him. Shrugging, he went over and pulled down the stockings, carrying them back to the bed, where he sat cross-legged next to Kurt.

Kurt grabbed the stockings and stared at them. Each was labelled with their names. He knew that Blaine didn't believe him, but he honestly had no idea where the stockings had come from.

"Come on Kurt, let's open" said a rather excitable Blaine. He immediately started opening the handful of gifts within the stocking.

Kurt looked back to his and it was then that he spotted the message – 'To Kurt. Merry Christmas. Love Santa.' Now it all became clear. Santa's handwriting looked remarkably like Carole's.

Kurt hesitated for a moment before he started opening his gifts, just watching Blaine's face as he opened first an Adele CD and then a new case for his iPhone. Kurt would have given up all of his presents to see this.

Blaine hadn't said much more about Christmas at home, but no matter how much he tried to hide it, Kurt could see how much it hurt.

As he smiled at Blaine, he started to unwrap his own gifts. When both boys were finished, Blaine grabbed Kurt in a tight hug.

"These presents are awesome. Thank you."

Kurt returned the hug and reached up to ruffle Blaine's curls.

"Don't thank me. Thank Santa. I wouldn't have wrapped gifts up for myself would I?"

Blaine pulled away looking puzzled, but he didn't have time to ask anything else before there was a knock at the door and Finn came in.

"Ho ho ho and a Merry Christmas."

"Morning Finn"

"Hey. Mom told me to come and call you. Breakfast is nearly ready. You better hurry up."

"Got it"

Kurt gave a quick salute.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When they entered the kitchen and said their good mornings to Burt and Carole, Blaine took a seat next to Finn and started filling his plate with French toast as he chatted with him about his Christmas plans with Rachel.

Kurt went up to Carole and Burt at the cooker. Wrapping Carole in a hug, Kurt whispered a thank you in her ear.

"You're welcome sweetie. I think we are going to have a fabulous day."

Kurt's face lit up. "You're staying in?"

"Of course. We've cleared our schedules, the turkey is ready to go. Christmas part one starts now."

Kurt could feel himself getting choked up. He had his plan, but he hadn't expected everyone else to get involved.

Kurt hugged Carole again, followed by Burt. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Burt responded in his usual gruff manor. "Anyone who can put a smile back on your face deserves the best that Christmas has to offer kiddo."

Carole squeezed Kurt's arm, before moving to serve up the rest of breakfast. Kurt turned back to Burt and finally took in the Santa had that Burt was wearing. He smirked.

"Carole made you wear that huh?"

"Yep"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When breakfast was finished and the dishes cleared away Kurt, Blaine and Finn moved to the living room.

Carole and Burt followed in with Burt clearing his throat. "Right, who is ready for some presents?"

Finn's head whipped around to face Burt, his eyes wide. "Seriously? We can open them now."

Carole laughed. It didn't matter how old Finn got, he was still exactly the same as when he was five. "Everyone gets to open two presents. Everything else has to wait until tomorrow."

Blaine laughed at Finn's excitement. He'd had his presents already this morning but he was quite excited to see what everyone else had got.

As Carole handed out the gifts from under the tree though, Blaine hurriedly left the room. Kurt and Burt looked at each other, both concerned, but relaxed when he emerged two minutes later with a smile on his face and a bag in his hand.

Reaching into the bag, he handed over gifts to Carole, Burt and Finn. Blushing, he smiled sheepishly. "It's not much, but these are for you."

"Oh sweetie, you didn't need to get us anything."

"Thanks Dude"

Blaine shrugged shyly before taking a seat next to Kurt on the sofa. Kurt squeezed his hand and planted a kiss on his cheek. "That was really sweet, you know."

"It's okay. I wanted to." Smiling at Kurt and squeezing his hand, he whispered to him "I thought I'd save your present for later. When it's just the two of us."

The moment was broken as Carole dropped two presents onto Blaine's lap. "These are yours Blaine." Blaine muttered thanks before staring open mouthed at the presents. He hadn't expected anything.

When all of the presents had been handed out, everyone started tearing off the paper and digging in.

Kurt let out a series of squeals when he unwrapped a Marc Jacobs scarf. "How did you know that this was the one I wanted?"

Burt grunted in return as Kurt immediately put it on. "Oh I don't know. You might have mentioned it once or twice."

Blaine looked around the room. Finn was admiring a new football, Carole was trying on some earrings from Burt and Burt was flicking through a book about the Buckeyes. Everyone looked so relaxed and happy. It was such a contrast to how Christmas normally was at home. He wanted to savour every moment.

Glancing back to the gifts in his lap, Blaine opened the first of them, which the gift label said was from Finn. Inside was a DVD. Blaine smiled as he picked it up. It was 'Fight Club'. He looked up and caught Finn smirking over at him, both of them aware of the significance of the present. Kurt on the other hand who wasn't, reached over Blaine, picked up the DVD and looked at Finn as if he was insane.

The second gift was from Burt and Carole. Inside was a shimmery purple bow tie. Grinning widely he picked it and immediately began to put it on. He loved it. It was very him.

Carole looked over. "I hope you like it. I know purple is your favourite colour."

"It's perfect. Thank you." Blaine, Burt and Carole exchanged smiles. He'd heard the snickers at some of his bow ties from the New Directions. He had had more than a few conversations with his parents about choosing clothes that would make him blend in more. But in one gift Carole and Burt had shown him that they knew what would make him happy and that they accepted his quirky dress sense because it was part of him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When all of the gifts were unwrapped and there was paper across the floor, everyone compared gifts. Carole brought in some drinks and Burt brought out the traditional Hummel Christmas Day game – Trivial Pursuit.

Splitting into teams of Kurt and Blaine, Carole and Finn and Burt playing on his own, the game was a mixture of eye rolling from Kurt, wide-eyed confusion from Finn and competitive pride from Burt. They all laughed through some of the sillier answers, half-heartedly objected at the cheating and groaned as Kurt was given a Barbara Streisand question to win the final piece of cheese.

Once they were finished, everyone moved to the kitchen to put the final touches on dinner before they sat down to a full and delicious Christmas meal.

After dinner had been polished off, the boys washed the dishes, as they sang along to Christmas tunes on the radio. Then Finn went upstairs to call Rachel and Kurt and Blaine went to join Burt and Carole in the living room to watch 'It's A Wonderful Life'. Snuggling up on the sofa, Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and let out a contented sigh as Blaine leant over and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

By the time the film ended, Blaine and Carole were the only ones still awake to see the credits roll.

Carole turned away from the TV and towards Blaine. "I love that film. It's such a Christmas classic."

Blaine smiled back. "Me too. It doesn't seem like Christmas without watching it."

"Well obviously these two don't feel the same" she said as she surveyed a sleeping Kurt and Burt.

Blaine laughed and as his chest vibrated, Kurt reacted by snuggling closer.

"How are you doing sweetie? Having fun?"

Blaine was a little taken back at the question and the concern evident on Carole's face. He'd always got on very well with Carole, but he'd also thought he was just Kurt's boyfriend, like Rachel was Finn's girlfriend.

"I'm good. I've loved every minute. You have such a wonderful family Carole. Kurt's very lucky."

"Are you going to be okay tomorrow? I know you said to Kurt that you had to stay at home, but you're welcome here anytime you know. We love having you here."

"I'll be fine, but thank you. They're not horrible parents you know, they just... I'm not quite what they hoped for."

Carole didn't look like she quite agreed with horrible parents comment, but she let it go. "Blaine hon, hopefully your parents will come to realise how lucky they are to have you and how special you are. I've seen you up on stage. You're really talented. It doesn't matter if you're not on the football team, you've got something much more special."

Blaine could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he was determined not to cry.

"You and Burt have been so kind to me. I..I ...I like it here." He paused. Not sure if he should say what he wanted to. "I kind of feel like I belong somewhere."

Now Carole had moist eyes. "Oh sweetie. You belong. We wouldn't have had two Christmases for anyone else. I care about Rachel a great deal, but it's different with you. Finn understands that. You've given Kurt back to all of us and you spend so much time here, we miss you when you're not."

A single tear escaped Blaine's eye and he furiously scrubbed it away from his face.

Carole smiled at him and went over to the couch. Grabbing both sides of Blaine's face between her hands, she planted a kiss on Blaine's curls.

"Merry Christmas sweetie"

Blaine looked up, lip wobbling slightly, but smiling.

"Now as an official member of the family, do you think you could give me a hand with making some sandwiches for later?"

"It would be my pleasure"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

One more chapter to go, which is also now live.


	4. Chapter 4

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Kurt finally woke up and realised that Blaine was no longer by the side of him, he wandered out to the kitchen. There he found Blaine and Carole laughing and chatting over some hot chocolate.

"Hey sleepyhead" Blaine teased, as he looked up at Kurt, who's usually perfectly styled hair was more than a little messed.

"Hmm. I missed the end of the film." Kurt sat down next to Blaine and without a word, started drinking from Blaine's mug.

"I'll let you into a little secret" Blaine whispered. "They all lived happily ever after. End of story."

Carole laughed, as Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'd better go and wake Burt up; otherwise he'll be there all night."

When it was just the two boys at the table, Kurt turned to Blaine. "So, are we going to open presents now?"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's attempt at sounding nonchalant. "I sense an element of pleading in your voice there Kurt."

"Maybe" Kurt replied in a sing song voice.

"Come on then. I don't want to disappoint." Grabbing his hand, Blaine led Kurt up to Kurt's bedroom and pushed him down lightly on to the bed.

Rummaging around in his bag, Blaine pulled out a few parcels and placed them on the bed in front of Kurt, who was lightly bouncing up and down.

Kurt leant over and pulled out a few parcels from his bedside table. Handing them to over Blaine, he pointed to the smallest one. "Open this one first."

Blaine lifted the box, before shaking it a little in jest. Carefully unwrapping first the bow and then the paper underneath, he peaked inside, mouth wide open. Inside was a gold bell. A little like the one at the end of 'It's A Wonderful Life'. Gently lifting it out, Blaine inspected the Christmas ornament. On one side their names were both engraved and on the other side, the year and 'Our first of many Christmases...' was engraved.

"Kurt. It's... it's amazing." Blaine flung his arms around Kurt's neck before kissing him on the lips. "Thank you."

"You're most definitely welcome. You deserve it."

Blaine couldn't stop grinning or staring at the contents of the box, but as much as Kurt wanted to enjoy the moment, he just couldn't wait any longer.

"So can I open mine now? Pleeease." Blaine smirked at Kurt's attempt at puppy dog eyes and gestured for him to continue.

Picking up a medium sized box, it was Kurt's turn to rip off the wrapping. Blaine waited nervously to see if he liked it.

As Blaine had done before, Kurt looked inside, taking a second to take in the contents before speaking very slowly.

"Oh. My. God."

The fact that Blaine winced slightly at the shrieking that followed was enough to tell him he'd made the right choice.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the time came to leave, Blaine reluctantly packed up his belongings and his new presents into his bag. Kurt sat on his bed watching him in silence, the Christmas joy he had been feeling suddenly dampened.

When he was done, Blaine sighed and sat down next to him. Kurt put his arms around his shoulders and rested their heads together.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go either, but I can't put it off any longer. My parents are expecting me." Blaine had already had a text from his Mom asking what time he'd be home.

"I hate the thought of you spending tomorrow there. It's wrong Blaine. They're your family."

"I'll be fine. I promise."

"I'll be calling to check."

"Good. I want to hear all about what you're all doing and what presents you get." Blaine tried to sound upbeat.

Kurt sighed again. Used to getting his own way, he wanted to plead Blaine to stay, but at the same time he knew Blaine didn't want to leave. He didn't want to make it harder for him.

"Come on. I'd better go."

The two boys traipsed down the stairs, where after hearing their footsteps Burt and Carole met them at the bottom.

Blaine smiled shyly as he greeted them. "Thank you so much for everything. It's been amazing."

Carole hugged him tightly. "You're welcome here anytime sweetie. We've loved having you."

Burt gave him a loose hug, slapping him on the back. "You need anything tomorrow, you call."

"I will do. Thanks."

Carole looked like she didn't want to let him leave. "Why don't you come over to us on Monday?"

Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand. Turning to see him smiling at him, he replied "that would be really nice".

Coming out from the kitchen, Finn joined them by the front door. Bumping fists with Blaine he thanked Blaine for his present.

Then picking his bag back up, Blaine turned and said his final goodbyes.

Kurt followed him out from the house to his car. Alone, the two hugged and kissed, neither wanting to part.

"I still can't believe you did this Kurt. It's been wonderful. I don't know how to thank you."

"Well I'm sure we can find some way for you to make it up to me. " Blaine laughed as Kurt winked at him. "It's meant a lot to me too Blaine. Last Christmas I was thrilled to sing with you but I longed for all of this. I couldn't wait to spend our first Christmas together."

"Well, as my bell says, we'll have many more to look forward to." Blaine gave Kurt's hand one final squeeze before he climbed in the car. He could see Kurt's eyes becoming moist.

Opening the car window, he spoke to Kurt "I'll see you Monday".

Kurt smiled and stepped back from the car. "I'll text you later."

As Blaine pulled his car off of the drive, he could see Kurt in his rear-view mirror, just standing still on the driveway. He made it around the corner before he gave in and the tears finally began to fall. His grip tightened on the steering wheel, as he tried to wipe them away with the palm of one hand.

The past few days had been some of the happiest that Blaine had ever had. He'd felt welcome and wanted and he didn't want that ever to end.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Blaine woke on the 25th of December, he opened his eyes, looked around his room and sighed as he realised what day it was and where he was.

As he glanced over at the bell that he'd been given, he wondered what Kurt was doing right now and imagined that he was excitedly unwrapping presents under the tree.

Dragging himself out of bed, he dressed and went downstairs to greet his parents, taking note of the quietness in the house and the modest decorations as he went.

He could do this. He'd had an amazing Christmas already and had been very lucky. This was just a normal day right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At around 8pm that night, Blaine was on his bed watching a re-run of 'Friends'.

He'd made it through the day. The awkward and somewhat forced conversation with his parents over dinner. The pained expressions on his parents faces when his relatives asked him how school was and what sports he was into. He'd made his excuses and left the adults to it at the first opportunity.

His cell phone buzzed and he reached over to grab it from his bedside table. Kurt's name flashed up on the display. Smiling he pressed the button to accept the call. "Hey Kurt. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas lovely. How are you? Has it been okay today?"

"It's been alright. I've escaped the festivities and I'm just watching some TV." Blaine tried to sound upbeat. He didn't want to worry Kurt, but just hearing his voice made him feel lonely. "How are you? What are you up to?"

"Well currently..." Kurt paused. "I'm kind of on your driveway, freezing my toes off."

"Wh..what?" Blaine scrambled out of bed and ran to the window, pulling apart the blind slats so that he could see out. Sure enough Kurt was standing on the driveway, with his iPhone to his ear, as the snow came down around him.

At seeing Blaine's at the window, Kurt gave a small wave, delighted to see a smile on his face.

"Hold on, I'm coming down."

Blaine snuck down the stairs. He first checked to see that everyone was busy in the dining room at the rear of the house before sneaking out of the front door.

He almost skipped towards Kurt, before throwing his arms around him and planting a kiss firmly on his lips. He laughed with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe you're here. What are you doing here?"

"Well. Dad and I happened to be passing in the neighbourhood and we thought we'd stop off." Kurt gestured towards Burt, who Blaine had totally missed in his excitement, but was standing on the other side of the car.

Burt smiled and waved. "Hey kid. Merry Christmas. You doing alright?"

Blaine just grinned back. "I am now. Merry Christmas Burt."

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Now, we've come with strict instructions to give you some of Carole's homemade Christmas cake and hot punch." He said, handing over a container and a flask in a bag. "I know you've probably got lots of food in the house, but Carole insisted."

"Thank you. And thank Carole for me. Please."

"And this..."Kurt continued, handing him a present. "This is guaranteed to make you smile."

Blaine quickly unwrapped the present, finding it to be a DVD. "Wow 'The Holiday'. I love this film."

"Me too." Kurt hugged him again. "Blaine, you're shaking. You're going to freeze." Kurt started rubbing his hands up and down Blaine's arms.

Blaine smiled back sheepishly. "I should have probably stopped to pick up a jacket. I still can't believe you're here."

"Well I wanted to see you for at least a little bit of the day, even if it isn't for long. Besides, Dad needed me to rescue him."

Blaine looked quizzically at Burt. Whose nod confirmed what Kurt had said. "Carole and I didn't really think through the drum kit we got Finn."

Kurt and Blaine both chuckled.

"As much as it pains me to say it, we should probably get back the drumming Kurt. You should probably get in the warm kid."

Kurt nodded. "Okay. I'll be right there."

Burt turned back to Blaine. "So we'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there. Thank you."

"Anytime"

Burt climbed back into the car, leaving Kurt and Blaine out in the snow just staring at each other.

"Thank you for coming and for my care package. I don't know what to say." He shook his head slowly. "I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too. And you don't need to say anything. This should cover it." Kurt leaned in for a slow and tender kiss, as Burt busied himself with the car stereo in a determined effort not to look up.

Breaking away, they stood with their foreheads together, just savouring the moment.

"I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night"

After pulling their hands away slowly, Kurt climbed into the car and started to buckle up as Burt pulled the car off of the driveway.

Blaine stood on the driveway and waved until the car was out of sight. Trundling back into the house, Blaine was smiling.

As he climbed the stairs, he could be heard muttering. "Best. Christmas. Ever."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The End


End file.
